Love Returns
by trackgurl.08
Summary: This is a V/Hi fic. It's really good so please read. Thankies
1. Love and Pain

This is my first Escaflowne fic so it might be a little bit horible. Oh well^^  
  
Love Returns  
  
Hitomi looked out her bedroom window. As she looked outside she rememberd Fanalia and its king, Van Fanel. She had grown up alot since last year. She let her hair grow down to her shoulders. She was also alot stronger and alot prettier than she was the year at Gaia. She finally snapped out of her day dream. She opened a small droor in her room and pulled out a feather.  
  
It was beautiful, and it made her want to see Van even more. Suddenly she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Her mom opened Hitomi's door a little bit and she quickly put the feather away. "Hitomi....Hitomi are you in their, your friend Yukari's here". Hitomi walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hi Yukari" said Hitomi. Yukari walked in. "Thanks mom" said Hitomi silently. Her mom smiled and walked away. Hitomi shut the door. Yukari grabbed Hitomi's shoulders and turned her around. "Hitomi...Hitomi guess what just came out today" said Yukari jumping up and down.  
  
"What Yukari" said Hitomi trying not to sound as bad as she felt. "You know the movie we've been waiting for almost a year to come out". Hitomi looked puzzled. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" said Yukari.(I couldn't think of another name for the movie) Now Hitomi remembered, she couldn't wait until the movie came out.  
  
But ever since she went to Gaia she forgot all about it. "Oh yeah that movies already come out" she said. "Well let's go" said Yukari. She opened Hitomi's door and ran down the stairs pulling Hitomi with her. Hitomi grabbed her coat and told her mom she was going to the movies. Yukari and Hitomi walked about a block to Amono's house.  
  
Yukari ran up to her boyfriends door while Hitomi walked slowly behind. Yukari didn't even half to knock. Amono ran out of his apartment with his coat half on. (It's Christmas) He ran to his car and opened it. Yukari jumped im the passenger side. Hitomi walked over to the door to the back seat and got in. Then qiucker than you can say Jack Robinson (I got that of a book called Bud, Not Buddy. heh heh^^) Amono was out of the driveway.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Amono and Yukari ran into the movies and asked the ticket man where the theater was. He told them and they ran to it. Hitomi walked in and got some popcorn and coke and went to the theater. When she got inside she looked around. Then she saw Yukari and Amono waving to her. She went over and sat down next to them. The previews started and Amono and Yukari were glued to the sceen.  
  
**********1 and a half hours later************  
  
Hitomi started to move around in her seat. She looked at Yukari and Amono, they were discussing what was going to happen next in the movie. Hitomi leaned over to Yukari "I'll be right back" Yukari nodded and started to talk again. Hitomi got up and walked out of the theater. There was no one in the hall but a little boy trying to get a gum ball from the machine.  
  
Hitomi walked over to him. She handed him a quarter. (Whatever you call a quarter in Japan) The little boy smiled and put the quarter in the machine. Then out popped a red gum ball. Hitomi wached the little boy.  
  
Suddenly the little boy turned into a man, Van. Hitomi gasped "Van". "Hitomi please help me, please Hitomi". Hitomi shook her head and looked down. There was the little boy. "Are you okay lady" he said in a cute voice. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess being in the movie theater for an hour gets to your head. So whats your name". The boy looked at his mom who was leaving.  
  
"Justin sweaty come on". The little boy looked at Hitomi. "Thank you lady". Hitomi smiled as the boy ran to his mom. Hitomi walked back to the theater and sat down. "Van's in trouble I just know he is".  
  
*******************************  
  
Van was sitting on Escaflowne admiring his sword. He too had grown some since the year Hitomi was at Gaia. His hair was still mesy and he wore the same red shirt and tan pants. But he had gotten more mature and he was a little more muscular. Van shook his head trying not to think about Hitomi. Van looked down towards the ground. There was a young servant. "King Van there is a man outside who wishes to speak to you". Van seemed to think for a minute.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in a minute". The servant bowed and left. After about a minute of so, Van jumped off of Escaflowne and walked to the entrance of the castle. There was a cloacked man standing there. Van walked up to him and introduced himself. "Hello I'm Van Fanel King" but the man interupted him.  
  
"The forest......meet me at the forest just before sunrise" the man stopped talking and started to walk away. "Wait a minute whats all this about" asked Van curiosly. "Hitomi". Van stared at him shocked.  
  
How did he know about Hitomi. Van started to run towards him "Wait a minute". But as he was about to touch his shoulder, the man dissapeared. Van stopped running sorta horror strock. Then he looked out at the forest. "Hitomi".  
  
*****A couple of hours before sunrise*****  
  
Van lay in bed thinking about nothing but Hitomi. He rolled over to his side ''How long is it until sunrise" he said angrely. Van sat up and took of a neclace. It was the pendant that Hitomi gave him when she left. He looked at it and thought about her, what she said when he thought he was going to give up. He missed her so much. If she was here with him he would tell her everything that he had been hiding. "Oh Hitomi". He layed back down and finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Van woke up with a startle. He looked outside. It was still dark. "I'll just leave now". He walked outside of his room and went to the stables. He got his saddle and reins and put them on his horse. Van paused for a minute. "Should I take Escaflowne. No it might be a trap". He jumped on his horse and rode off towards the forest.  
  
Van saw the cloaked man up ahead. He started having second thoughts but then again he was a king so he kept going. The man held out his hand. "Do not come by horse but by dragon". Van stopped his horse. "And if I bring Escaflowne with me you'll let me see Hitomi again" said Van. The man smiled "Yes you'll see her again. And Van you can strech your wings if you like" the man laughed and turned around. Van stared at him. "I... I don't now what your taking about".  
  
Van turned around and walked off. Once Van was out of sight the man started laughing. "That Van he'll do anything for that girl. But once he comes back woth Escaflowne I'll take him and finally take over this planet".  
  
  
  
Hitomi stirred around in her sleep. She sat up sweating and taking in deep breaths. She got from her bed and walked over to the table where she kept the feather. She opened the droor and took out the feather. When she touched it there came a horrible vision.  
  
Van was at a horrible place. There were men all around him. Then Diloundal walked in and started to torcher Van. Hitomi just stood there, she couln't do anything. Van went to many different places being tortured at each one. And the Zaibach forces laughing at him. They were also using Escaflowne. Hitomi screamed.  
  
(End of vision)  
  
"VVVVVAAAAANNNNN". Sudenly a bright light shone outside of Hitomi's house from another distant planet, Gaia.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well thats it. I hope it was good. I'm already working on the second chapter. So please review and tell me what you think!!! Thankies 


	2. Finally Here

Well I'm finally writing this story. It's taken me awhile and I'm making a few changes. So I'm gonna write them down below. If anyone doesn't understand just email me at princesspop1061@cs.com.  
  
This is the part were Van is sitting on top of Escaflowne.  
  
Van stared at his sword. It had the crest of Fanalia on it. "It's been 5 years (instead of one year I'm changing it to 5 years) and I still can't stop thinking about her"  
  
"It's Hitomi isn't it" Van started down at a familiar Merle. She had grown a lot too. Instead of her short pink hair it had now grown down a little below her waist. And she was a little shorter than Van.  
  
"It's nothing Merle" he said with a sigh. "Well I just came to tell you that Allen sent a message asking if he could stay for awhile"  
  
Van looked puzzled. "I thought he was going to be staying in Freid". "Well apparently he changed his mind. I sent him a message back saying he could stay for as long as he wanted. Is that okay Lord Van".  
  
"Yes it's fine Merle". "Oh Lord Van why don't you cheer up. Fanalia's grand ball is coming up and I hope by then you'll feel a little better" said Merle in her thoughts.  
  
Okay that's it, oh wait there's one more thing Hitomi never had that dream and she never screamed his name out. Okay here's the real thing.  
  
Finally Home  
  
Hitomi sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock. It read ten minutes till eight. "Oh no I'm gonna be late again".  
  
She jumped out of her bed and threw her clothes on. On the way out of her room she grabbed her duffle bag that had her track uniform, cd's and some other things.  
  
She ran down the steps and opened the door. Her mom called to her. "Wait Hitomi aren't you going to have something to eat". Hitomi looked at her. "No thanks mom I'm not hungry". And then she ran out the door to the train station.  
  
  
  
"Huh were in the world is Hitomi" said Yukari looking at her watch. Then she heard Hitomi's voice. "Well she finally got here",  
  
Hitomi stopped in front of Yukari breathing heavily. "Well lets go slow poke" said Yukari walking on to the train.  
  
**********Gaia**********  
  
Van was running around the castle giving orders to his many servants. The royal ball was coming up soon and there was a lot of things to be done.  
  
One of the maids came up to him. "King Van" she said with a polite voice. Van looked down at her. She stared at his eyes and smiled. "There is a gift for you in the painting room".  
  
Van nodded to her and she walked off in another direction. He started to walk down the busy hall until he came to a certain room.  
  
He turned the handle and opened the door. Inside was many paintings of the royal family including many of Van. He walked over to a painting that had a sheet on it.  
  
On it was a small letter. He picked it up with curiosity and opened it. When he saw the letter inside he smiled. It read  
  
I hope this will make you feel better. I was going to give it to you earlier but I decided that you would like it now.  
  
1 Love, Merle  
  
Van smiled and wondered what it was. He then pulled down the piece of cloth and was stunned at what it was a picture of. There smiling back at him was an exact picture of Hitomi.  
  
******Back on Earth******  
  
Hitomi looked at her watch. It was the end of her track lessons and she was glad it was over. Now that she was in colledge she took some private lessons to keep in shape. She usually loved going to track but lately she felt an emptiness inside her.  
  
She got her duffle bag and set off for home. Yukari ran up to her. "Wait Hitomi aren't you coming" said Yukari looking worried.  
  
Hitomi looked at her. She didn't want Yukari to be sad for her. "Oh it's nothing Yukari I just don't feel like taking the train today. But do you want to walk home with we" asked Hitomi?  
  
"Sure Hitomi" said Yukari smiling. And they set off walking. There was a cool breeze outside that made Hitomi think of Fanalia's lush forest. She dreamed she could stand there with Van by her side. If she was there she would tell him everything that she was keeping up inside her.  
  
  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek. She wished with all of her heart that she could be with Van just for one minute. Then Hitomi suddenly stopped were she was.  
  
"Hitomi is something wrong". Yukari continued to stare at her and still she had no answer. Hitomi started straight ahead of her. And for almost a second she thought she could feel Van crying…for her.  
  
"Oh Van…" she said with a tears in her eyes. "Van..Hitomi who's that what's happening". But Yukari stopped talking by a flash of light before her.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw Hitomi still with tears in her eyes slowly starting to rise in the air. Hitomi looked down at Yukari and gave her a look that said good by.  
  
Yukari smiled and a single tear rolled down her face. "I hope you'll be a lot happier wherever you're going" thought Yukari. The she waved and yelled good by right as Hitomi disappeared.  
  
  
  
Van started outside his bedroom window. His eyes were a little puffy, like he had been crying for a short time. He felt strange. "Something's coming". His eyes narrowed but then he relaxed. He stared straight out at the mystic moon.  
  
"H..H..Hitomi". Then in the distance he saw a familiar beam of light shoot down from the mystic moon. It was about a half of a mile away.  
  
He ran out of his room and went to the stables to get his horse. He grabbed his reins and led him out of the stables. He jumped on and kicked his horse hard.  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. She sat up real quick and looked around to check out her surroundings. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "Van…Van where are you"  
  
She looked above her. There were many dark clouds. Suddenly it started to rain hard. And it seemed to get harder by the second. She stood up and started to run.  
  
It didn't matter were she just wanted to get out of the rain. Suddenly she felt something inside her…something warm and familiar.  
  
She started running again until she came to a small opening were there were no trees. She started to cry and she fell to her knees. There were marks all along her legs from the bushes and branches. Suddenly she heard something that sounded like a galloping horse.  
  
She stood up and limped over to the middle of the field. Van stopped his horse at the edge of the forest and jumped off. He saw Hitomi standing there. He started to run to her.  
  
"Hitomi…Hitomi" she looked up at him and started to run towards him. "Van". She ran right up to him and when they met she grabbed onto him.  
  
"Van I mist you so much. I thought I would never see you again" she said crying. She was happy that he had gotten so strong because without his strong arms she might have fell down right there. "Oh Hitomi I'm so glad your back" when he said that she held onto him even tighter.  
  
After about 5 minutes Van pulled back. When he looked at her he found out that she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her over to his horse.  
  
But before he set her on his horse he gave her a small kiss on the lips, and too his surprise he felt her kiss him back! He looked at her closed eyes. "Oh Hitomi".  
  
He put her on top of his horse and quickly got on. He set his horse to a small trot and looked down at Hitomi. She was laying her head on his chest and she looked so peaceful.  
  
He hadn't gotten a good look at her yet. But when they stood there hugging each other he could tell she had gotten a lot taller. He moved some her hair out of her face. Her hair was longer too.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he finally stopped in front of the castle he was relieved. He wasn't very comfortable. He slid down from his horse and grabbed Hitomi. When he held her up she grabbed onto his waist making him blush.  
  
Some of the guards ran up to him. By then he was in the mane hall. "King Van….uh what" But Van interrupted him. Could you please go get a healer and send her up to my room".  
  
"Uh yes..yes King Van" and they ran off. Van walked up the stairs holding on tighter to Hitomi making sure she wouldn't fall. His room was the third one on the left side.  
  
He opened his door and pushed it open with his foot. He walked over to his bed and set Hitomi down. He watched Hitomi sleep until the healer came up.  
  
She walked over to him. "Yes King Van is there something wrong" she asked. "Yes could you wake Hitomi up and tell her that she can take a bath. And could you pick out a night gown for her and look at the scratches on her legs…just to make sure nothings infected"  
  
"Yes of course but where will you sleep" she asked concerned? "It's alright I'll sleep in the library on the sofa. And then he left, but before he did he took one last look at Hitomi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked around a little confused. She was wearing a beautiful nightgown that had gold lace around the edges.  
  
She pulled down the covers and stood up beside the bed. "Where's Van" she said looking around the room she was staying in. "This must be Van's room" she said with a giggle and blushed a little. (Hey that rimes heh heh^^)  
  
Hitomi walked over to the door and opened it. She soon found herself in a maze of halls. "Oh great now I'm lost". But she stopped talking when she heard something moving around in the room she was standing next to.  
  
She slowly opened the door and peeked in. There sleeping on a sofa was a sleeping Van. She smiled and walked in. Hitomi looked at his sleeping body. He looked peaceful. She got down on her nees and stared at him. "I don't want to wake him up but I'm COMPLETELY lost".  
  
She started to reach out to wake him, but just then he grabbed her hand and stared straight at her. Hitomi gasped. He sighed and sat up.  
  
"Oh Hitomi you scared me. I'm sorry for grabbing your hand I must have scared you" he said smiling. She got up and sat down on the sofa. "That's okay, I'm sorry about waking you up".  
  
Van looked at her. "So what are you doing here"? Hitomi stared at him. "Well to be perfectly honest I'm really not sure. But I guess I just wished so hard that I was transported here. By life was starting to go down hill and all just wanted to see you again even if it was just for a second".  
  
Hitomi was blushing wildly after telling Van this. "Hitomi" she looked up at him. "Yes". "Well I just wanted to say that I mist you. Badly. And when I saw the pillar of light shine down, I knew it was you"  
  
Hitomi smiled at him. She layer her head on his chest and looked up at him. "Thanks Van" He didn't know what for but he just smiled at her as she fell asleep on him.  
  
  
  
Authors note: So what did ya think. This story was dedicated to Carla, Mili, Crimson Fire, and a bunch of other people. Please review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter will be the best so far. And it will probably be rated PG-13. You now what for. But it won't be THAT bad!!! 


	3. The Brave Knight

Well this is the third chapter. Please R&R when you're done. Thankies!  
  
The Brave Knight  
  
Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. To her surprise she was lying on Van's gigantic bed. After she fell asleep he must have brought her in. When thinking about this she blushed a little. She was snapped out of her dream when she heard many voices outside her door. "I wonder what's going on"? She quickly got out of bed and walked over to the dresser where her clothes were lying. She grabbed them and put them on. She was afraid someone would come in and see her so she hid behind another huge dresser which she guessed held Van's armor.  
  
Once she was finished dressing Hitomi walked over to the giant doors and opened them. Outside were many maids going about and cleaning. One of the maids stopped in front of her and stared. Then she quickly walked off. "Hmm...I guess no one knows I'm here yet". She walked down the hallway and then she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Hitomi..Hitomi is that you. I can't believe it" Hitomi turned around and saw Merle running towards her. When she got to her she hugged her tightly and then pulled back. "Oh Merle it's so good to see you. Wow it looks like you've grown up" Merle blushed a little. "Well you've grown too. Come on let's go get breakfast, Van's waiting for us" she said pulling Hitomi to the breakfast room.  
  
Hitomi had so many questions to ask, but she would save it for later when she would finally get to see Van alone. Merle finally let go of her hand when they got to a huge room with a large table in the center. Van was sitting on the very end talking with some of the maids that he had invited to eat with him. When he heard them come in he looked up and smiled. "Well hello Hitomi, Merle please come sit down".  
  
Merle walked over and sat two seats next to Van. Hitomi walked over and sat down next to him. She smiled. Then the servants came in and brought a ton of food on the table. She was so hungry that she forgot about everything and started eating. Van laughed a little and started to eat as well.  
  
When they were finally finished eating Van excused his maids and Merle. She knew that they needed to talk. They hadn't seen each other in 5 years. Hitomi was about to get up when Van said something. "Excuse me Hitomi would you like to go on a horse ride through the Fanailan forest with me"? Hitomi smiled at him. "That would be great". He got up and she followed.  
  
**********Stables**********  
  
Van stopped at the stables. "Well you can pick any horse you like. But I would suggest Windy". Hitomi looked to where Van was pointing. There stood the most beautiful white horse. Her mane and tail was almost a silver color and she looked fit for a princess. Hitomi walked over to her and Van followed. "Oh Van she's beautiful. I want to ride her". Van opened the stables and brought Windy over to Hitomi. She patted her head and the horse neighed. Hitomi couldn't help but laugh. "I really couldn't decide to name her Hitomi or Windy" he said.  
  
Hitomi turned around and looked at him. "Why"? "Well you see if you look at her eyes you'll find that their green. So I was going to call her Hitomi. But when I finally rode her I found out that she could ride like the wind. So I asked Merle what I should name her. She suggested Windy so now that's her name". Hitomi smiled. "I think she's beautiful, where did you get her" she asked.  
  
"Hold on I'll tell you when we get going". He walked over to a wall in her stable and grabbed a beautiful white blanket and saddle. When he was done putting it on Windy he went to get his horse. He walked over to a black stallion. "Hello Knight". He patted his head and took him out of the stables. He already had his saddle on so he walked over to Hitomi with him. "Well let's go. Um..do you now how to ride a horse" asked Van. "Oh.. yeah, I went to a ranch one time and I learned how to". Van mounted his horse and Hitomi did the same. "Well let's get going" said Van.  
  
They were soon on the trail and talking. "So Hitomi how's everything in your life"? "Well not so good. It was going good when I started college. But then I kept thinking about you and I really couldn't consintrate on anything. I really mist you Van" she said blushing. Van blushed a little too. "Well how's your life going Van"? "Well Fanaila's almost rebuilt. But like you I really didn't want to do anything much. But that does remind me of something. Fanaila's grand ball is coming up and I was wondering if uh..you..would like to come with me" he said blushing? "Sure Van but where would I get a dress"? "Oh don't worry about that. You can have one made at the seamstrist when we get back".  
  
There was a little bit of silence between them. All you could hear was the horse's trot. Then Hitomi finally spoke. "So you never told me how you got Windy" she asked? "Well it's actually really interesting. I was out riding Knight for a little bit. When I heard something back in the trees. So I stopped Knight and went to see what is was, and when I looked I found Windy eating grass in a meadow. When I first looked at her I thought she was very beautiful so I immediately wanted to buy her. So I walked up to the horse and there was someone standing behind her. When I asked her if she owned the horse she asked me if I would like to buy her. So of course I said yes. Then she asked me who I was and I told her Van Fanel.  
  
Then she just handed me the reins and told me I could have her. I offered her the money for the horse but she wouldn't take it. So I just took her, but before I left she said thank you. I didn't ask her what because I knew she wouldn't tell me. And I've been raising her ever since".  
  
"Well I know one thing, you raised her very well" she said. "Thank you. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Allen is coming tomorrow". Hitomi smiled. "I can't wait to see him". Then they just stopped talking. They were just in joying each others company, glad that they had each other there with them. Hitomi took this time kinda to examine him. He still had his long messy hair. It was about the same length. And he still had the tan pants and red shirt. But there was something different about him. He had gotten more muscular and to Hitomi he had gotten VERY sexy.  
  
He wasn't the scrony little teenager he once was. Van looked over at her. She was just staring at him. She gasped and turned around. Van blushed a little. "Well Hitomi were back". She looked around surprised that she had been talking with him so long that she didn't notice they had turned around and headed back to the castle.  
  
Van slid off Knight and went to help Hitomi. Once she was down he called one of his servants to take the horses. "Make sure they get brushed and fed". The servant nodded and walked off. "Well I'll show you to your room.  
  
Van walked down the huge hallway. Then he stopped and Hitomi bumped into him. "Oh sorry Van I didn't see you". "Well there's the seemstrist. All you have to do is walk down the hall and you're here. There almost always there so you can go anytime to get the measurements". Van started walking down the hall until he came to the two famialar doors. He opened them and told Hitomi to come in. He quickly lighted all of the candells so they could actually see. (Just to let you know, for those who are wondering. It IS night)  
  
"But Van this is your room". But Van started saying something. "I know, but see if you go through that door that leads to the bathroom. You'll find a second pair of doors. If you go through those you'll find your room. "O thank you Van. I is it okay if I take a bath in the morning. I'm really tired"? "That's fine I'm going to take one now. In the morning I'm going to have to get up early so I can meet Allen".  
  
"Thank you Van. Good night" then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she ran towards her room. Van touched his cheek and blushed. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But he knew that the perfect time would be to tell her at the ball. Which was in one week. He sighed and walked over to the doors and opened them. "Well better go take a bath".  
  
********Morning********  
  
Hitomi sat up in bed. She pushed the covers off and ran into the bathroom. She couldn't wait until she met Allen. "I knew I would get up late". She looked around and was astonished at what she saw. Last night she was so tired that she hadn't noticed the bathtub. It was huge, almost like a swimming pool. "Well Van sure does live in lucsury. She quickly took off her clothes and walked over to the edge. She couldn't resist what she was about to do. She got on top and jumped right into the middle. She came up laughing. She went under to see how deep it was. She guessed it was about eight feet down. She swam over a little and then she found out that she could stand. Then she quickly washed and jumped out to put her clothes on. When she was down she tried to dry her hair a little but she was just to nerve is.  
  
Hitomi ran down the hallway. Not looking where she was going she ran into Van. "Oh Hitomi there you are. Allen's here, he's outside". But as soon as she heard him say where Allen was she was running down stairs with Van on her trail. She started down a huge staircase but she was going to fast and started to slip. She was about to fall and trip when Van put his arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Whoa Hitomi slow down your going to get yourself hurt". Hitomi looked up at him. "Thank you Van". She tried to pull away put Van held on to her. She looked into his eyes. He looked so caring. He started to lean forward to kiss her but someone cleared their voice and Hitomi stood straight up. It was Allen. "Well it's nice to see you too Hitomi" said Allen cheerfully.  
  
She ran down to him and Van stood there a little frustrated. Allen new he was there. Van sighed, he knew Allen would be making wise cracks as soon as he could. Hitomi ran into Allen's arms. He hugged her tightly then pulling back. "Now that's more like it" he stopped staring at her. "Well it looks like you've grown up a lot". She blushed a little and lightly hit him on the shoulder.  
  
It was true, with all her curves no man could resist her. "What do you think Van" said Allen almost laughing. Van turned red. But Allen spoke before Van could say anything. Van knew that was the beginning. But Allen would stop after a day or sow.  
  
"Hitomi would you like to come and see the air cruiser" (However you spell it) said Allen. Hitomi nodded and ran off in the direction of the air cruiser. (Don't ask me how she knows where the cruiser is)  
  
Hitomi, Van, and Allen walked out on to the grass where the cruiser was. Hitomi explored it while Van and Allen talked. They both stopped when they heard a scream come for inside the cruiser. They both ran inside and went down a hallway. There was a door open so they new she was in there. But little did they know that Hitomi was standing there with a large bucket of water. She found it and a lot of others in the room so she guessed if she used one it wouldn't hurt. Van and Allen rounded the corner and stopped right in front of the door. Hitomi through the ice cold water all over Van and Allen but mostly Van because he was in front. They both just stood there while Hitomi laughed her head off. She pushed past them and ran outside the cruiser. "Van she's your response ability go get her and bring her back. We've got to drown her in water just as she did us. Remember your doing this for all men power. Now move out sargent" said Allen in a army voice. Van laughed. "Sir yes sir"  
he said running off after her.  
  
Hitomi was hiding behind a tree breathing heavily. Van knew she was there. He could kinda since her. He slowly walked up behind the tree and sneaked around it. Then he jumped around the tree and grabbed her shoulders. "Looks I've got you know speedy" he was going to say more but Hitomi leaned forward and kissed him. Van was a little surprised and he pulled back. Her eyes were sparking. Then he leaned forward and kissed her even deeper. A wave of pleasure was sent down both their bodies. Hitomi put her hands around his neck. And he put his on her shoulders and slowly moved them down to her hips. She moved her arms to his back pressed them together even more. Van's thought he heard something up in the tree. He looked up and nearly fell down. Then he stepped back and laughed. "What's so funny". But Van continued to laugh. Then Hitomi looked up. There was Allen with two buckets of water. Then he poured them on Hitomi. Van laughed even harder. And Allen nearly fell from the tree.  
Hitomi blew her wet bangs out of her face. "Now you're really going to get it". And they were off chasing each other. Not even thinking about who was watching them.  
  
Authors note: Well it's not too romantic. But I promise the next one will be VERY romantic. Well please review and tell me what you thought about it. 


End file.
